27
by actioncatbrook
Summary: Phil Lester is a sixth year Hufflepuff student at Hogwarts, and he meets a fifth year Gryffindor named Dan Howell in a rather unconventional way.


**Summary** : Phil Lester is a sixth year Hufflepuff student at Hogwarts, and he meets a fifth year Gryffindor named Dan Howell in a rather unconventional way.

 **TW:** Light smut, alcohol usage, underage drinking, cussing

 **Word Count** : 590

 **Chapter** : 1/?

 **A/N** : So this started out as a songfic oneshot for 27 by Fall Out Boy, then turned into a Hogwarts au oneshot, and may eventually become a chaptered fic ^-^ Enjoy!

Phil Lester was not usually the type to make out with strange men. He was a grade A sap, who preferred taking his dates to expensive dinners and treating them well before even thinking about making out with them. Yet here he was, drunk on firewhiskey, in an unfamiliar common room, with his tongue down a hot Gryffindor's throat.

Phil was pretty sure that his friends, Chris and PJ, had invited him to some sort of end-of-term party in the Slytherin common room. Slytherins had been known to throw the wildest parties in the school, and this one was no exception. Kegs full to the brim with rum, mead, firewhiskey, and probably more highly alcoholic beverages lined the walls, and somebody had charmed the glass wall looking into the lake with a rainbow colors charm (undoubtedly for the viewing of the stoners.) Iridescent streamers hung from the high dungeon ceiling, dripping enchanted glitter onto unsuspecting people's heads. A few kids were playing a fast paced pop punk tune using their wands, which was admittedly a great song to kiss (and do more) to. Phil was pretty sure that someone put some sort of a silencing spell around the room, otherwise a professor surely would have heard the racket from the dungeons and came to silence it at once.

Phil was brought back to his current, well, situation with this incredibly hot boy who was now dragging his hands down to Phil's crotch. The boy looked about a year younger than him, with straight brown hair and doe-like cognac eyes. After what seemed like forever, the boy pulled away and pinched Phil's ass before glancing up with devious (yet very, very not sober) eyes and a grin that could make any person faint with love.

"Do you want to take this somewhere a little more private?" he said in a silky, albeit slurred voice.

Phil chuckled nervously.

"Um, I don't even know your name," Phil refrained from adding what he was thinking about calling the boy, 'incrediblyhotgryffindorwhocurrentlyhashishandnearmycrotch"

The Gryffindor boy pursed his lips, before grinning with that angelic smile that made Phil's heart melt.

"It's Dan. Dan Howell."

Phil smiled, feeling his tongue poke out, and blushing a little when Dan increased the pressure on his thigh.

"Hi, Dan. My names Phil. Phil Lester."

Dan took his hand off of Phil's thigh and brushed his fringe out of his eyes, eyeing Phil with a confidence that could only have been brought on by excessive amounts of whiskey and mead.

"Well, Phil, you're pretty cute. For a Hufflepuff,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Phil giggled at Dan's comment, tracing his finger along the younger's exposed collarbone.

"It means I want to know what you're packing down here," slurred the drunken fifth year, with a light squeeze to Phil's crotch.

Phil couldn't help but to laugh loudly at the forward comment, although a bit strained, as the Gryffindor's touch didn't necessarily feel horrible.

"Look, Dan. I'm drunk, you're really drunk, it's a Thursday night, and we'd be caught right away," the boy stuck out his bottom lip, giving the air of a saddened toddler. "but, I think you're really cute too, so you should come to Hogsmeade with me next week,"

Dan Howell bit his lip, smiling a bit before nodding is head.

Phil gave Dan an awkward pat on the shoulder, and an even more awkward kiss on the cheek, before padding away towards the door, where he had last seen Chris and PJ.

 **A/N:** I apologize for this being a bit short, it's mid finals this week at school for me so I couldn't spend much time on this. But, if I continue this, the chapters will be at LEAST 800 words each.


End file.
